In the last decade, monoclonal antibody immunotherapy has established itself as a front-line treatment of human cancer. One such antibody, Erbituz (cetuzimab), has been used to treat epidermal growth factor receptor positive (EGFR+) tumors due to its ability to inhibit tumor growth by blocking EGFR signaling required for cell proliferation. In this proposal, a generic anticody, designated ch225, will be generated to provide the medical community with a cost effective alternative product for Erbitux.